


Kiss Me

by gardenofmaris



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim have been together for a while, and they want Bones to join them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiptoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/gifts).



One final chord rang throughout the bar, seeming to hold in the silent air for a moment that nobody wanted to let go. As all things, however, the moment ended and with it, the spell held over the raptured audience broke. The people in the bar broke into fevered applause, slamming their glasses against the tables, whistling, yelling to let out the emotions the songs had invoked in them.

James Tiberius Kirk smiled down at his regulars and the newer audience members, an expression that made the hearts of his admirers melt. He winked once at no one in particular and let out a soft laugh when a select few people started wolf whistling and yelling out marriage proposals.

“Thank you all for coming. Really, it means a lot.” Jim ran a hand through his hair almost shyly and gave his audience one more bright grin. “I hope you can all make it to the next show. Good night, all.”

The audience applauded once more and many got up, ready to leave, while others headed to the bar to get a drink or the edge of the stage to try and speak with Jim. Meanwhile, Jim packed up his guitar and picked up his amp to lock them up backstage until he was ready to leave. As soon as he was done, he sauntered off the stage and into the crowd, exchanging pleasantries with a few people as he passed them.

Eventually he made his way over to the bar, pleasantly hitting the linoleum counter and calling out, “Hey, bartender! My regular, please. Also, I'd like a side of you in my bed.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the bartender, who just huffed and rolled his eyes fondly.

“Kid, you wouldn't be able to handle me, I can promise that.” The bartender finished drying the glass in his hand and set it in front of Jim. He grabbed a bottle of Jack and poured it into the glass before dropping in a few cubes of ice with a flourish.

“Aw, Bones, don't be like that. You just have to give me a chance. I'm sure once you get a taste, you'll be addicted.”

Bones leaned in, smiling like the cat that got the canary and reached over to run the back of his hand over Jim's cheek. “Kid, I have no doubt that you're something of a god in bed.” He let his hand roam back to cup Jim's head as his fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him in until they were so close they were almost kissing. “But—“

He was interrupted by a pair of hands joining him in Jim's hair, one trailing down to caress Jim's neck and collarbones. Bones' eyes darted up and two pitch black eyes greeted him, full of emotion that only he and Jim ever saw. Right now, all Bones could see was hunger and lust. As he chanced to look a couple of inches down, he saw Jim's eyes closed and his lips parted. He saw Jim's chest heave as his breath hitched and sped up slightly.

As if they could sense the eyes on them, Jim's eyes fluttered half open and he smiled, licking his lips. Bones' eyes tracked the movement and Jim's grin widened and changed into a seductive smirk. “But what, Bones? Why not join us in bed? Please,” he pleaded, one hand placing itself on the hand currently dipping beneath the collar of his shirt and bringing the other to Leonard's face to thumb at the seam of his lips. His voice dropped, taking on a husky tone. “We'd treat you right.”

Bones slowly opened his mouth to let Jim's thumb catch on his teeth before bringing his free hand up to lace with Jim's hand. He turned Jim's hand to place a teasing kiss on the back of his hand before pulling away. It was one of the hardest things he had to do and he had to close his eyes for a moment as he let himself, for one fleeting moment, miss the touch of the other two. “Not now, kid. Maybe another time.”

Jim pouted and looked up at the owner of the hands that were still caressing him. “Will we ever get him, Spock?”

Spock tilted Jim's head up and kissed the tip of his nose, scratching and massaging his scalp with care. “I am sure that he will join us some day. However, he has yet to be ready for it. Give him time, my love.”

Jim smiled up and Spock and tilted his head back further so that he could pull Spock down for a proper kiss, all lips with a hint of tongue and the promise of a few delicious bite marks later. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at Bones who was outright staring at them. “Can I at least get a kiss, Bonesy?”

Bones raised an eyebrow and, after taking a moment to berate himself for picking up on Spock's trademark habit, shook his head. “Not unless you promise to stop calling me Bonesy. I can put up with Bones, but Bonesy is going too far.”

A wide grin split Jim's face and he nodded. “Okay. I promise.”

Bones' eyes widened as he was caught off guard. He hadn't expected Jim to give up his favorite nickname of the nickname he'd given Leonard. When Jim made a promise, he kept it, which was why he'd made that a clause. Bones simply hadn't thought Jim would treasure a kiss from him that much.

Jim's grin widened and he winked at Bones. “Yeah, a kiss from you is more than worth it. I really want to know what your lips feel and taste like.” He bit his bottom lip, dropping his eyes shyly. “Of course, it's only if you want. I don't want to pressure you into something that you don't want.”

Aw hell. He couldn't deal with how enticing Jim looked right then. “Believe me, kid, I wouldn't have given you a condition if I didn't want it. I would have said no. So come here, you.” And damn it all to hell, he would never be able to deny that his heart skipped a beat at how much Jim's face brightened. He licked his lips, his hands trembling almost imperceptibly as Jim leaned in. Bones reciprocated, almost there when—

“Hey bartender! Another shot!” Someone a few seats away slammed their shot glass into the counter and both Jim and Bones jolted apart as if someone had shocked them.

Bones closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out and opening his eyes again to Jim's beautiful face. “I'm sorry, Jim. Right now isn't a good time for this. I'll find you when I get off if you're still here.”

Jim's face fell, but he nodded. “We won't leave the bar til you're off. See you later, Bones.” He smiled sadly at Bones and slid off of his bar stool while Bones went to go attend to the other customers currently waiting for drinks.

He turned around into Spock, who placed an arm around his shoulders and led him to a dimly lit and cozy couch in an unoccupied corner. Spock sat down first, with Jim settling in by straddling his lap. Spock's hand immediately went to Jim's waist, holding him steady and close as Jim leaned in and down to give him a sound and heated kiss.

For the moment, he lost himself in Jim, feeling the slip and slide of soft lips and a warm tongue with a hint of teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. They kissed long enough to make Spock melt into the couch and once he had, Jim pulled away with one final chaste kiss to bury his face in Spock's neck.

“God I love you,” he whispered into Spock's skin. “I love you so much that every time you kiss me, hell every time you look at me, my heart pretty much melts in your hands. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you, except maybe Bones.”

Spock moved them so that he was looking Jim in the eyes and gave him a small smile for a second. He ran his hands through Jim's hair and ran his palms across his stubbly jaw before moving down across his chest and finally settling on his waist once more. “I love you as well. As for Leonard...” He trailed off to look over at McCoy where he was cleaning off the bar and chancing glances over at them every so often and nodded at him. Bones simply nodded back before going to refill a man's drink. “I do not know him as well as you do, so I cannot love him in the way that I love you. But there is an attraction there, a spark that can very easily be fed until it flares the way ours does.” Spock rubbed his thumbs over Jim's soft midsection and leaned in to kiss him once. “If you want us both, and he is willing, I am willing to welcome him into this relationship.”

Jim smiled widely, letting his hands fall on Spock's shoulders as he rubbed the skin there lovingly. “I love you so fucking much. I've lost count of how many times you've given me permission to chase Bones, but every time you say it I can't help but love you more for it.” He leaned in to kiss Spock deeply before moving to pepper his jaw and neck with loving kisses and bites. “I want you guys to love each other as much as I love you both. And I know that this might not work out and that things could end really badly, and if that does happen I'll have to make the hardest decision I've ever made, but I know that this could also end amazingly and give us all something so… so… life affirming. I want this so badly, but I only want it if you want it.”

Spock's lips twitched and his eyes were filled with the joy that Jim's little speech stirred in him. “I want that too, Jim. I really do.”

The kiss that Jim gave him in response took his breath away.

~ ~ ~

Leonard McCoy was exhausted. Really, he'd been in a state of exhaustion since his divorce two years ago and the subsequent snatching away of his seven year old daughter. Hell, he'd been exhausted even before that. Living with Jocelyn had been amazing at first, and when they had a daughter only a year into their relationship, they figured that marriage wouldn't be that much different. And to be entirely honest, it hadn't been.

Looking back, Leonard knew that he and Jocelyn had never loved each other. They'd had the potential to be great friends, sure, but they were never in love and there was no point in trying to force it the way that they had. The entire debacle had only ripped their lives apart and destroyed any potential of it ending in a clean break. Hell, when it was all said and done, Jocelyn had decided to take Joanna with her and not let Leonard see her any more.

With every fiber of his being, he missed Joanna. He missed her sweet, round, angelic face that made so many people believe that she was harmless. He missed how most of the time she actually was harmless, but mess with her and she would destroy you with her sass. He missed their little bouts of bickering that would always end with Leonard picking her up and spinning her before he would push her onto the nearest soft surface and tickle her until she was crying from laughing so hard. He missed everything about her, even the way she would stomp her feet and scrunch up her face when she was angry with him. All he wanted was to be able to see her, even one more time.

Never in his life had he believed that he could have loved someone as much as he loved Joanna. Then he met Jim and, later, Spock. He knew that they both would have been as in love with Joanna as he was. She had Jim's happy attitude, the same type of smile that could make people instantly fall for her. She also had Spock's mind, that infamous wit that only ever got better with time. But even if they didn't remind him of Joanna so much, he would still be head over heels for them both. Okay, maybe he loved Jim more than he loved Spock right now, but Spock still got his heart beating faster and his stomach turning, so Bones knew that there was something there that could be built on.

If he'd never met Jocelyn and had his heart shattered, he would have said yes to all of Jim's propositions without a second thought. But the entire debacle had left him broken and scarred, too wary to join a relationship with anyone. Of course he'd tried, back before he met Jim, but it hadn't worked out in the least. He was a weak link and people should be spared that part of him.

So it was with sweaty palms and a heart ready to beat out of his chest that he went up to Jim to say that he had changed his mind about the kiss. He'd been thinking way too much over the past two and a half hours and seeing Spock and Jim together had cemented those thoughts. Jim and Spock were perfect together, and they didn't need him to barge in and ruin everything.

That didn't mean that it was going to be easy, and it hurt like hell seeing Jim's face brighten up so much when he caught a glance at Bones walking towards him.

“Look, Jim,” he started, letting Jim and Spock each take a hand to pull him onto the couch despite his intentions, “I—“

Jim shook his head, shifting around in Spock's lap so that his butt was on Bones' thighs and his legs were draped over Spock's lap. It shocked Bones into silence long enough for Jim to lean in close and grab his face gently so that he couldn't look away. “No, Bones. I said that I would back off if you didn't want this, and I mean it. If you tell me that you don't want this, don't want me, I'll stop propositioning you and we can go back to just being friends. But you have to tell me that you don't want this, not that you don't want yourself to have it.” Jim's thumbs ran along his cheekbones and he felt Spock's warm, heavy hand cover his where it was resting on Jim's thigh. “We both know that the whole thing with Jocelyn messed you up, and we're willing to help you work through that. You can't push us away because you think that you're going to mess us up. You won't mess us up. Give us a chance, Bones. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow. Whenever you're ready, we'll welcome you with open arms. But please Bones… Give us a chance to show you how much we care.”

Bones swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, eyes cast down because he couldn't bear to look at Jim's love filled eyes for too long. He felt Spock's ankle tangle around his and it got him to look up at Jim then over at him. Spock nodded, squeezing Bones' hand softly.

“We would be highly appreciative if you were to join us in this, Leonard.” Spock tilted his torso to face him and brought his free hand up to stroke Bones' cheek. Jim's hand that was already there dropped down to his waist and he smiled at them both.

Bones couldn't handle the rapid beating of his heart, certain that everyone could hear the thu-thump of its frantic contracting and expanding. He closed his eyes and sighed, before shaking his head. “I can't, Jim. Not tonight. Talk to me in a couple of days, when I've had some time to seriously think about this.”

Jim's face fell and Leonard could see disappointment in Spock's eyes but they both nodded. “We can do that,” Jim murmured understandingly.

Spock's hand dropped from his cheek and he untangled their legs as Jim made to get out of Bones' lap. Bones smiled at them both, stroking Jim's cheek as he stood up. “I did promise you a kiss, though, and I'm a man of my word.” He leaned in before Jim could formulate a reply and kissed him chastely on the lips. “I'll call you guys in a few days. I don't want to do this during business hours.”

Jim smiled and nodded, letting Bones pull away. “Just come over instead. I don't have any more gigs for the next week, so me and Spock will probably just stay in and rest.”

“Okay, kid. See you.”

~ ~ ~

“Oh fuck, Spock, right there. Harder, Spock, please,” Jim babbled, legs wrapped around Spock's waist as Spock pounded into his pliant body.

Spock grunted and rolled his hips into Jim's body, biting his lip when he saw Jim's eyes roll back into his head and felt his ass clench around him. “Not yet, Jim. Patience.”

Jim growled and pulled Spock down into a hot, searing kiss as he reached down to jerk himself off. He growled again when Spock batted his hand away and kept with the teasing, shallow pace. “Spock, come on. I've been so horny lately, I feel like I'm going to explode.”

He felt Spock nibble on his bottom lip and move down to his jaw and neck. “You always come much harder when I fuck you like this, Jim.”

“God, I know,” he gasped, tilting his head back and wrapping his fingers in Spock's hair. “But the buildup might as well be torture.”

“A torture that you very well seem to enjoy.” He took one of Jim's nipples into his mouth and bit down before sucking softly to soothe the skin.

Jim whimpered and laughed softly, arching his back up before puling Spock into a much gentler kiss. “Just fuck me like you want to,” he murmured into Spock's lips.

“Very well.”

“Motherfucker, that's good.”

~ ~ ~

Only a couple of minutes after they both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sated and kissing languidly as they came down from their highs, a knock sounded on the door.

Jim's head immediately perked up and he looked at the door before looking back at Spock. “Think that could be Bones?”

“It is only logical, as none of our other friends know that this was our week to relax. If so, he has impeccable timing.”

“What do you mean?” He was already out of the bed, pulling on boxers and a robe that did nothing to hide the array of hickies on him and the stench of sex clinging to his skin.

“You wish to show Leonard how irresistible you are, yes? There are few times when you are more irresistible than now.” He let his eyes run up and down Jim's body and almost smiled when Jim blushed brightly.

Another knock sounded at the door and Jim jumped before running to the door and opening it. His happy cry of “Bones!” let Spock know that he had been correct in his assumption of who was at the door.

Bones walked in and immediately all he could smell was sex. It wasn't like he hadn't been able to tell with Jim's appearance, but he hadn't expected to have walked in just after. He scowled at Jim, blushing and muttering before he was ushered in by a laughing Jim. “Dammit, kid,” he groused.

“What?” Jim asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Bones.

Bones rolled his eyes. “Don't act like an innocent little princess, kid. You're the exact opposite.”

Jim just snickered.

“Good day, Leonard,” Spock greeted, twisting to face McCoy with only part of the sheet covering him. As Bones turned to look at him, he slid out of bed, keeping the sheet around his waist, before shimmying his boxers and some sweat pants on under it.

Jim's smile was wide when he saw that Bones' eyes followed the movements Spock's clothes made. “He's just as gorgeous under those clothes too, I promise you that,” he leaned in to whisper into Bones' ear.

Bones jerked and looked over to Jim before swallowing hard and scowling again. “You think you're both so irresistible, don't you?”

Jim just shook his head fondly. “I know there are people out there who don't want us. But I do know that you specifically want us.”

“Oh yeah? How would you know that, exactly?”

“One,” he started, ticking off the number on his finger, “you don't look sad or tired the way you do when you're holding back. Two, your eyes immediately went to my hickies and you didn't look exactly troubled. Three, you couldn't keep your eyes off of Spock when he was putting his clothes on. Four...” He flicked his eyes down and stared pointedly at Bones' crotch, which was half hard.

Bones flushed. “That doesn't mean anything.”

Jim smiled and shook his head again. “You're cute, Bones.” Placing his hand on the small of his back, he turned Bones towards the little area of their studio apartment that was their living room equivalent. “Sit down, won't you, and I'll bring you something to drink. Spock'll keep you company.”

Spock and Bones walked together to the couch and sat down, Bones a little stiffly, before watching Jim walk to the tiny kitchenette on the other side of the room.

“I am glad that you came here, Leonard,” Spock started, giving him a small upturn of his lips that might as well have been one of Jim's blinding grins. “Jim has been looking forward to it. He seems certain that you have come to give us permission to court you.”

“And you?” Bones prompted.

He tilted his head to each side, his shoulders pushing up only the slightest bit. “I am not so certain. I remain optimistic that you will join us in a relationship, but people are often unpredictable and do things that no one else would expect.”

Bones nodded. “Makes sense.”

Jim set their drinks down on the table. “I don't have any alcohol right now, sorry about that, Bones. So I got each of us a Coke and Spock some peppermint tea.”

“Thanks, Jim. Coke sounds good to me.” He smiled at Jim and patted the area of the couch next to him in a signal for Jim to join them.

He complied. “Have you come to a decision yet?”

Bones laughed softly. “You don't beat around the bush, do you?”

Jim laughed with him, shaking his head. “Not anymore. I guess it's a habit of Spock's that rubbed off on me.” He smiled at Spock and reached over to grab his hand. Their fingers laced together over Bones' lap.

Bones looked down at their hands and placed one of his over theirs. “You guys are practically perfect together. Why do you want me?”

“You're our soul, Bones. Spock is the head, and I'm the heart, and together we're pretty awesome together, but you would tie us together in the best possible way.” Jim moved his thumb to capture one of Bones' fingers. “You complete us.”

“A very emotion-fueled analogy, but accurate nonetheless.” Bones turned to Spock, who simply nodded.

He looked down where their three hands were joined before chancing a glance at each of them then looking back down. “You're right, I did come here with my decision made.”

Jim rubbed his thumb across the back of McCoy's hand, nodding. “Okay. Is your mind still made up?”

Bones nodded and looked at the both of them before opening his mouth. “Yes. I'll let you guys court me. I just have some rules.”

“Logical. List them and we will be happy to oblige.”

“Okay, well actually, it's really just one thing. No sex yet.” Jim pouted and Bones ran his free hand over the protruding lip before gently pushing it back into place. “I know, Jim, but I'm not ready for that and all the connotations just yet. I'll let you know whenever I decide that I'm ready for sex.”

Jim went back to pouting but nodded. “Yeah, that's more than reasonable. I'll respect your boundaries.”

Bones smiled. “Thank you, Jim. You do know, though, that my lack of readiness for sex doesn't mean that I'll turn down a kiss or even a make out session.” He chuckled when Jim brightened up considerably.

“Patience, Jim,” Spock chided. “Leonard may not want to indulge in such an activity so soon after giving us permission to court him.”

Bones couldn't help but smile at Spock and impulsively lean in for a kiss. He lingered for a moment, sighing into Spock's mouth when he felt arms wrap around him and lips meander across the back of his neck. “Actually,” he breathed, only pulling away enough to be able to speak clearly, “I was kind of hoping to make out with the two of you.” He tilted his head ever so slightly and let his eyes close. “I'm even willing to go as far as taking off my shirt, although the pants stay on.”

“Don't trust us, Bones?” Jim teased, softly biting at the base of his neck and causing a full body shiver to travel through him. Bones could feel the smile against his skin.

“It's more that I don't trust myself,” he whispered, turning around and pulling Jim in for a kiss.

Jim breathed in sharply, swallowing before pouring himself into the kiss, slowly moving their lips together before sucking Bones' bottom lip into his mouth and running his teeth across it. Bones shuddered when he felt Spock's hands wrap around his waist and pull him close to place slow, sucking kisses across his jaw and neck. He pulled away from Jim's lips to nibble on Spock's jawline, sucking in a deep breath when Jim and Spock leaned in for their own kiss. Even if he had wanted to, there was no way he would have been able to tear his eyes away from Spock nibbling on the tip of Jim's tongue, the way, Jim melted into Spock's body and pulled him close. He would deny it until the end of time, but when Spock's hands tightened around his waist and pulled him even closer, he flat out whimpered, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Both heads turned to him and Jim smiled at him. “Don't worry, Bones, we won't leave you out. This is about you right now, anyways.”

“I do not think that Leonard was feeling left out,” Spock interjected. “Rather, I think that the sight of us kissing aroused him.” He turned to Bones. “Am I correct, Leonard.”

Bones bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, voice gravelly. “I really liked watching you two.”

Jim's eyes brightened up. “See, Bones, I knew you thought we were hot.”

Bones blushed and looked down, grumbling. “I never denied it in the first place.”

Jim just laughed and grabbed the back of his head before slowly pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. “Hey, tell me if you like this,” he whispered, before kissing Bones again and running his tongue across the patch of skin on the roof of his mouth just behind his teeth. Bones felt as if someone had just ran their finger down his spine and he shivered.

“Fuck, what was that?” he asked.

Jim grinned at him, chuckling. “No idea. But it drives Spock crazy, so I thought that I might as well see if it got to you too.” He leaned in and bit gently on Bones' chin. “I'm glad I did, too. Do you know how hot you looked just then?”

Bones' eyes flicked towards Spock and he narrowed his eyes, placing his arms around his neck and pulling him in. “Can I see?”

Spock nodded and leaned in. The kiss was chaste at first until they both opened up their mouths and deepened the kiss reverently. Spock's hands came up to cup Bones' face and one of Bones' hands laced itself in Spock's hair to hold him close while his other hand did the same to Jim, who was currently sucking a couple of hickies onto Bones' collarbones. He moaned softly into the kiss at the tingling sensations running down his spine before remembering what Jim had done to him and doing his best to replicate it on Spock. He opened his eyes and watched. Spock's reaction was much like Bones' had been, a full body shiver as his eyes fluttered before settling closed again and his hands spasmed slightly around his waist.

Breaking the kiss, he nibbled on Spock's bottom lip before turning to give Jim another kiss. “Fuck, you were right,” he murmured against his lips. “That was really hot.”

~ ~ ~

Bones yawned loudly and stretched before turning over into the arms holding him. Considering how warm the body attached to said arms was, it was probably Spock. A quick glance through his eyelashes confirmed his suspicions.

“Good morning,” he muttered, closing his eyes again to try and get back to sleep.

“It is illogical to say good morning, Leonard, as not only is it afternoon, but it seems that you are more interested in sleeping even longer as opposed to waking up.”

Bones smiled fondly but swatted at Spock nonetheless. “Well, you guys kept me up for most of the night, what with all that making out.” He turned his head into Spock's chest and his laugh was muffled by his skin. “You guys are ridiculously good at that, by the way. I've never been this satisfied without sex before.”

Spock's hands roamed to his face and pulled it up so that he could plant a quick kiss on Bones' lips. “You were exceptional as well, Leonard. I am sure that if kissing was that pleasurable, then sex will be, as Jim says, “mindblowing”.”

He chuckled and nibbled on Spock's bottom lip before moving to plant kisses along Spock's jaw. “Where is the kid anyways?”

Bones felt an arm snake around his waist to pull their bodies flush together. Spock turned his head to return the kisses and bites before answering. “He is out buying groceries. Normally, I would have gone, but Jim knows you better than I, and he thought that we would benefit from time alone together.”

Spock punctuated the last word with a soft bite and Bones gasped before moving to nibble on his earlobe. “Well, we might as well enjoy ourselves, shouldn't we?”

A while passed while they kissed before the doorknob wiggled and Jim walked in, his arms loaded with grocery bags. Spock reluctantly pulled away from Bones' lips and moved to look at Jim before he closed his eyes and sighed. “Jim, how many times must I tell you that it is illogical to carry all the bags at once when I am more than capable of helping you.”

Jim laughed. “And how many times do I have to tell you that it's not about logic, Spock, but honor.” Bones turned to look at him, mouth setting itself into an amused half-frown when he saw the state Jim was in. He crawled out of bed, Spock not far behind, and walked up to Jim for a kiss before pulling his arms and massaging the angry red indents the bags had left while he shook his head.

“You're ridiculous sometimes,” he muttered before kissing Jim's wrist and dropping his arms to start on putting the food away.

“I know.” Hands settled on his hips and lips pressed against the back of his neck when he straightened up with a few cans of food in his arms.

Bones rolled his eyes before turning around and stealing another kiss while trying and succeeding in not letting any of the cans drop. “Come on, kid, let's get this done so we can go back to bed.”


End file.
